Silencios Guardados
by Elise Shane
Summary: "Ella me lastimo, ella me hirió pero aun así sigo amándola con todo el corazón"
1. Chapter 1

**Nueva Historia :D nos leemos abajo ;) **

* * *

Silencios Guardados

"Ella me lastimo, ella me hirió pero aun así sigo amándola con todo el corazón"

Realmente aprendí a valorar mi vida cuando la vi a ella, ella… tan hermosa, tan distinta, tan especial, sus ojos de un verde tan intenso, llenos de inocencia, llenos de dulzura, llenos de sueños, llenos de fantasías, ella era toda una diosa para mi tras transcurrir el tiempo se convirtió en lo único que me hacía vivir: Ella se había convertido en mi corazón, lamentablemente su corazón no me pertenecía, esa chica la ame por mucho tiempo, en silencio la miraba, en silencio la contemplaba, en silencio la amaba jamás me atreví a decírselo a la cara solo me reserve y cuando fue demasiado tarde me arrepentí de no habérselo dicho, ese dia que le confeso a la banda que por fin saldría con alguien, ese dia tenía ganas de morirme, de desaparecer, tenía que disimular una sonrisa de felicidad y vaya que se hacerlo pero esta vez me decaí, mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos al saber que ella no sería mía, se había ido de mis brazos, de mi seguridad para ser feliz con otro y devastarme por completo, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y a duras penas llegue a pronunciar las palabras.

"Chicos! Nueva noticia… estoy saliendo con alguien" su sonrisa era tan amplia que casi me imagine si alguna vez me había sonreído así a mi y hasta ahora sigo dudando que ella me hubiese dedicado una sonrisa así durante el tiempo que llevábamos juntos como banda, simplemente nunca lo había hecho.

"¿Así?...Pues me alegro mucho por ti" quizá mis palabras hayan sido frías pero no tenía la intención de sonar así ¿Cómo podría hablar bien un chico con el corazón roto y con un nudo en la garganta? Sentía que si hablaba lloraría y me vería tan frágil que eso sería inusual en mí, tras mencionar las palabras ni Kord ni Pronto habían mencionado algo, no estaban contentos con la noticia ya que ambos sabían que a mí me encantaba y mucho pero ya nada se podía hacer ya era demasiado tarde, ese dia Trixie se me quedo mirando perpleja su mirada era vidriosa y supuse que quizá la había herido pero no estaba dispuesto a disculparme, mi orgullo podía más o quizá en este caso los celos.

Me retire de la sala, ya no hacía falta allí para nada, la única cosa por la que vivía se había ido, ya no me pertenecía y quizá nunca me perteneció, decidí que lo mejor para calmarme y no entrar en una locura sorprendente seria subir a mi cuarto y reflexionar mientras escuchaba música, la música que más me relajaba y me hacía entrar en razón era el piano y el violín ambos juntos me "mataban" esa era mi música que me relajaba mientras reflexionaba, reparaba o vagaba en mis pensamientos.

Mi única solución sería hundirme en la agonía que estaba sufriendo y quizá permanecer allí para siempre….

Kord llamo a mi puerta, no estaba de ánimos para escuchar sus sermones o alguna otra cosa por el estilo, quiero suponer que a veces Kord hace el papel de "padre" y muy pocas veces de amigo pero no puedo reprochar por eso me hace sentí importante en la vida de Kord.

-Que pasa Kord?- No tenía ánimos de abrir la puerta y mantener una conversación de horas con él pero era mejor enfrentar las cosas que ser un cobarde y huir de ella, así que abrí la puerta y deje que siguiera con lo que tenía que decirme.

-Amigo… sé que…-suspiro- sé que todo esto es duro para ti pero no debes de actuar así con ella… mejor dicho no debiste decirle eso… me parece que la hirió bastante…- y aquí vamos de nuevo, ahora el malo de la película soy yo, siempre del lado de ella.. ¡Siempre!, nunca están de mi lado solo del de ella! Yo solo existo cuando se necesita a un Shane fuera de eso soy invisible.

-Y que importa si la herí ?! Ella no sabe todo el daño que me está causando! Y sabes qué? Que importa si me muero? Al fin y al cabo solo soy una persona simple que por un estúpido apellido es famosa…. Ahora Kord si me disculpas…-entre de nuevo a mi habitación, había hablado por impulso y no había reflexionado nada, me recargue en mi puerta y resbale hasta quedar sentado en el piso y con las rodillas en el pecho, una silenciosa lagrima salió de mis ojos, tenía un nudo en la garganta, del otro lado de la puerta solo escuche un suspiro y los pasos que daba Kord al pisar por los escalones y descender.

¿Qué más da si moría? A nadie le importaría, ya no le importaba a nadie de hecho, estaban del lado de ella y ella ya no era nada para mí, ya no me pertenecía, ya no la quería… había roto mi corazón pero por más que dijera que la odiara o no la quería sería una mentira porque a pesar de la agonía y el daño hecho sigo amándola con todo mi corazón…

* * *

**PDV Eli: Cuando no hago falta en alguna conversación prefiero alejarme y ser invisible o solitario... **

**Esta historia aun continua :3 Quieren que siga? La borro? mm no se XD nos vemos en la continuación :3 **

**Saludos a todos! **

**Chau Chau! **

**Elise... (en honor a Eli :3 3 )**


	2. Chapter 2

Continuación…

No media las consecuencias de mis actos hasta que ya era demasiado tarde, hasta que no veía lagrimas silenciosas correr por tus mejillas no me daba cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo ni la frialdad con las que lo decía mi conciencia, mi alma, mi mente ardían en enojo, furia y dolor pero mi corazón aún conservaba ese amor, ese anhelo, esa esperanza que tenía por ella, ella era un ser admirable enserio pero todo ese anhelo, esperanza y amor se irían con ella, serian para otro tipo que de seguro no valoraría su amor y su entrega, si tan solo pudiera conocer a su novio…

Por más que me repetía que tenía que olvidarla, seguir mi vida normal no podía, cada rincón, cada lugar, cada parte del refugio me recordaba a ella, en mis recuerdos estaban guardados los momentos más felices que pase a su lado pero ahora solo sería un recuerdo ya no sería "para siempre" como nos repetíamos, cada palabra dicha, cada beso guardado, cada abrazo callado se quedaría allí, en mi mente, se transformara en un simple recuerdo que al paso de los años y los días se convertirá en nada y quedara en el olvido.

Mis miedos irían dia con dia ganando territorio mientras que yo solo me quedare allí observando cómo estos me destruyen, me invaden, me matan, mientras eso pasa me quedare allí observando mi completa destrucción, para que seguir viviendo? Mi corazón se ha marchado feliz, esperanzado y yo que recibí a cambio? Agonía y sufrimiento, no sabes lo difícil que es despertar y saber que no estas allí, observar tu habitación vacía y al instante recordar todo lo vivido contigo, recordar las risas compartidas, los abrazos comprendidos, los besos conservados, y las miradas regaladas que mutuamente intercambiábamos, esos momentos fueron como estar gozando de la vida, como estar viviendo una película de amor, solo tú y yo en el espacio sideral, en las estrellas, en nuestros corazones, solo tú y yo… nadie más… solo tú y yo… no puedo evitar lanzar un suspiro ahora ya no somos "tú y yo para siempre" ahora ya solo somos perfectos desconocidos que alguna vez quisieron amarse con todo el corazón.

Quisiera poder verte a la cara y sonreír pero detrás de esa sonrisa hay algo que jamás entenderás, jamás entenderás el sufrimiento, el dolor, la agonía, jamás entenderás eso o mejor dicho jamás lo sentirás porque al fin y al cabo estas viviendo una historia de amor junto a la persona que amas, a la que ahora le has entregado el corazón… pero si no sufres por amor nunca conocerás el rencor o quizá ya lo conozcas porque la última vez que te vi y hable contigo me partiste el corazón…

"Sabes Eli… ¿Por qué creíste que podrías ayudarme? ¿Qué paso por tu mente al creer que podías ayudarme? No me ayudaste Eli…al contrario me destruiste, destruiste mi corazón, mi alma, todo! Y ahora me iré para dejarte tranquilo, poder olvidarte y continuar con mi vida" me quede en silencio, ella se iva, esos días que pude contemplarla ahora se convertirían en nada….

"Te necesito" es lo único que pude pronunciar, me hallaba tan débil que no podía creer que ese fuera yo, quizá debería cambiar mi forma de ser, es que odio tomarme las cosas tan a pecho! Me preocupo más por las pequeñas cosas que por lo que realmente es importante.

"Que me necesitas? Lo dudo mucho Eli, tú has roto lo que queda de mi corazón ¿Por qué habría de creerte? ¿Por qué Eli? ¡¿Por qué?!" El despertar va a ser duro, me dejara, me abandonara solo espero que haga una buena elección porque yo ya no soy algo para bien simplemente soy un caso perdido.

"Quizá… sea muy tarde Trixie…pero tu significabas el mundo entero para mi… y no sabes lo que significa estar herido y hablar por impulso" y quizá hice mal en decirlo, esos ojos verdes que en un momento me parecieron hermosos se convirtieron en llamas por dentro, su mirada ardía y me fulminaba, me estremecí tan solo de saber lo que estaba por decir.

"Sé perfectamente lo que es el dolor... y tú ya no significas nada para mi Eli… desde ahora aprenderé a vivir por mí misma y de no depender de personas famosas" ese fue un golpe bajo, literalmente, mis ojos se tornaron vidriosos… la había perdido desde ahora…

Y ahora ¿Qué pasaría conmigo?...

* * *

**Mil disculpas por lo cortito TT-TT No tuve asi mucha inspiración :P espero les haya gustado si no pues solo comenten para no seguirla ;) **

**Dani lulo: enserio son mala onda? ): o lo decias en broma (verso sin esfuerzo XD)**

**Saludos a todos! ;) **

**PD: Te mando un abrazo Jake ;) espero te encuentres bien... **

**~Elise~ **


	3. Chapter 3

Continuación…

Al final no puedes cambiar lo que eres, no puedes cambiar para lo que estas destinado a ser ya sea por un apellido o por la solidaridad de tus familiares, si comentes errores, los errores estarán presentes el resto de tu vida pero con ellos aprenderás experiencias que nunca olvidaras y quizá en el momento pienses…"ojala pudiese retroceder el tiempo para cambiar lo que hice o dije" para bien o para mal solo son errores y al cabo de años experiencias.

Ella…a veces su mirada decía a gritos lo que su corazón callaba…y allí estándome partiendo el corazón a la mitad…su mirada no interpretaba furia o rencor representaba más bien decepción... ¿de mí? Pero… ¿Por qué? Si…reconozco la he herido varias veces a causa de mi frío corazón pero me he disculpado mil veces y ella siempre ha tenido la razón y ha aceptado a mi frio corazón tal y como es… quizá por un lado no la merezca pero por el otro la necesito más que nunca…la necesito (suspira)…como la necesito…pero la vida sigue no siempre es justa pero si merecedora…

Quisiera volver a sentir el calor de tu mano contra la mía, quisiera volver a sentir tu amor, quisiera volver a abrazarte, sonreírte, acariciarte, mirarte y algunas veces contemplarte, tu eres mi aire, tu eres mi sol, tu eres la reina de mi corazón **(rimo: 3 o ya estaba inventado... si no... yo lo invente! cx)** y así seguirás siendo hasta mi final… eres mi primer amor y quizá el ultimo que encuentre en esta vida…

Salí a dar un paseo en mi meca…no había nadie en casa Kord de seguro fue a visitar a su familia de trolls ya que había pasado mucho desde la última vez que la vio mientras que Pronto fue a Colina Topo a batallar con sus responsabilidades como rey…mientras yo estaba en la cascada de luz con mis depresiones…pero te olvidare…juro que te olvidare… y si no hare hasta lo imposible para que vuelvas conmigo de nuevo… mi pequeña princesa…como te extraño…

Tus sueños, unos tantos son irreales pero los míos son imposibles como poder estar contigo por ejemplo…ya no puedo más…mis ojos dejaron de ser mi campo de vista al no estar tú ahora se han nublado y posiblemente apagado…ese matiz… ese tono de mis ojos se ha ido…contigo…contigo se fue todo pero estoy prácticamente feliz por ello porque cuando regreses volverá todo contigo y si me encuentras en agonía cuando regreses no te preocupes tu serás mi cura y así podrás revivir lo poco que hay en mi…y así poder ser feliz… a tu lado…de nuevo… jamás le pondré punto final a esta historia siempre serán puntos suspensivos porque cuando vuelvas de nuevo a mis brazos podré continuar de nuevo la historia y no comenzar otro párrafo desde cero.

El agua brillando, la brisa silbando, las plantas sonriendo y mi vida cambiando…silencio… es lo que me ayuda a reconstruir las pequeñas reflexiones, recuerdos y experiencias que han permanecido en mi mente pero… porque las personas se esfuerzan tanto en acomodar las experiencias en la mente si al estar más grande cada una se va descolgando y olvidando?... (no copeen por favor… si lo van a hacer pidan permiso vale? ;) ).

Recuerdos…de que serviría vivir en recuerdos…aun así no puedes retroceder el tiempo y cambiarlo...lo hecho... hecho esta…solo queda seguir tu camino como está destinado a ser… si tu camino da curvas, resbalones, caídas… no te preocupes la vida jamás cambiara su destino…solo seguirá su curso como debe ser.

A veces siento que soy invisible para la sociedad lo único que ven en mi es el apellido y la fama más no el corazón… nadie sabe si soy noble, si soy egoísta o incluso avaricioso…nadie me conoce…la gente se niega a verme solo ven lo superficial y la riqueza…solo eso…otras veces me siento inspirado… como este día por ejemplo… me siento tranquilo, reflexionante, apasiguado e incluso me siento feliz… no sé cómo puede ser eso posible pero si me siento feliz… quizá sea por la naturaleza ese instinto de pertenecer aquí me hace feliz… y me hace saber que no soy egoísta ni avaricioso aunque otras veces lo parezca…

Mi oído capta algunas risas a metros de donde me encuentro yo… pero esa risa es inconfundible… pero ¿Quién es el chico que rié junto a ella?... me acerco y al observar por los arbustos me sorprendo… es él… es…

* * *

**:O Quien es? :O XD les gusto? xq sinceramente a mi si me gusto escribir este cap.. :3 **

**Perdón x la demoración he estado ocupada y no he tenido la lap x mucho tiempo... **

**Saludos!**

**~Elise~**

**PD: Si quieren copiar alguna frase que les haya gustado de mi fic solo avísenme ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Continuación… **

Me gusta la forma en la que la gente piensa que no tengo sentimientos, me encanta la forma en la que creen que solo soy un "héroe" de Bajoterra y así lo será hasta mi final pero no… yo no elegí ser el héroe de nadie… elegí ser el héroe de una sola persona… de ella… de mi pequeña Trixie… recuerdo el día en la que la abrasé, bese su frente y susurre "Te quiero más que a mi propia vida, quiero ser tu héroe" y desde esas palabras dichas salidas desde mi propio corazón comencé a amarte mucho más de lo que ya lo hacía desde el principio… nuestro amor no se recibía un punto final se recibía un para siempre con puntos suspensivos como prometíamos…la quería y quiero más que a mi vida y si eso significa recibir una "bala" por ti lo haría aunque tu cariño ya sea para otro y no para mi como lo prometiste ahora relativamente me convertí en alguien invisible para ti pero no importa… lo único importante aquí es que te recuperare… lo prometo.

Al intentar acercarme para visualizar si era la persona que tenía en mente pude sentir como me tapaban la boca y hacían el ruido de "shh" para que no gritara pero yo no hacía nada al contrario estaba en "shock" pero cuando reaccione comencé a tratar de quitar su mano de mi boca ya que con ello tapaba gran parte de mi nariz y no me dejaba respirar debidamente, estaba ahogándome, cuando por fin me soltaron fue demasiado tarde porque ya no tenía ganas de correr ni hacer nada me quede allí parado sintiendo sueño, al caer al piso comencé a ver imágenes incoherentes poco después termine inconsciente.

Si este es mi fin prométeme que no olvidaras nuestras risas, nuestros abrazos, nuestros besos, nuestras miradas, nuestras bromas, nuestras conversaciones, nuestros juegos, nuestros sueños, nuestras lágrimas, nuestros recuerdos, nuestras experiencias…prométeme que no lo olvidaras…palabras en silencio guardadas y en silencio conservadas…solo espero que al lugar que me lleven y si planean hacerme daño lo único que desearía y pediría es que nunca me olvidarás…serian mis últimas palabras para ti si llegaran a hacerme daño físico de lo que ya me lo he hecho yo psicológicamente.**(no me refiero a estar loco o algo por el estilo…se refiere al daño como la soledad, las lágrimas cosas así.. psicológicas.. supongo XD y si no es así corríjanme :3 se los agradecería ;) ).**

Al despertar me encontraba adolorido… me habían hecho daño… al observar mis manos estas tenían cicatrices, tenías rasguños, tenían heridas, mis muñecas estaban vendadas y no podía moverlas muy bien debido a que me las habían roto…mis piernas por otro lado estaban bien…al observarme en el pequeño charco que estaba al lado de mi…mi rostro tenía varias cicatrices ya sanadas… casi no se notaban… pero ¿Qué me habían hecho? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? ¿Qué ha pasado conmigo? ¡¿Dónde estoy?!...

Pero eso no me preocupaba mucho… solo pensaba en los diálogos de Trixie…en sus palabras, en sus acciones…

"Chicos! Nueva noticia… estoy saliendo con alguien" por lo que comenzó todo...

"Sabes Eli… ¿Por qué creíste que podrías ayudarme? ¿Qué paso por tu mente al creer que podías ayudarme? No me ayudaste Eli…al contrario me destruiste, destruiste mi corazón, mi alma, todo! Y ahora me iré para dejarte tranquilo, poder olvidarte y continuar con mi vida" por lo que me decepcione de la vida, el amor incluso de mi propio ser y existir…

"Que me necesitas? Lo dudo mucho Eli, tú has roto lo que queda de mi corazón ¿Por qué habría de creerte? ¿Por qué Eli? ¡¿Por qué?!" eso es lo que recuerdo más…su rostro lleno de lágrimas…sus ojos apagados…sus palabras decepcionadas…su corazón odiándome…este fue el principio del final y asi acabaría todo… ni si quiera pude despedirme de ti como era debido…con un simple adiós.

"Sé perfectamente lo que es el dolor... y tú ya no significas nada para mi Eli… desde ahora aprenderé a vivir por mí misma y de no depender de personas famosas" su corazón rompiéndose pedacito por pedacito… cada parte de él odiándome con todas sus fuerzas… y con toda su decepción…al fin y al cabo la gente que recibe mi amistad acaba decepcionándose de ello. Soy un desastre para las personas incluso para él mundo... ¿Por qué existí? La pregunta en la que se centraba todo...si iba a dar decepciones, tristezas y corazones rotos a cambio de todo lo contrario ¿Por qué existí?.. ¿Por qué?...

La imagen me volvió a la mente justo después de todo…de las palabras de Trixie...de los recuerdos… de todo pero la pregunta es… ¿Por qué con él?... porque tuvo que irse de ms brazos para entregarle el corazón a él… a mi mejor amigo… ¿Por qué?... **(Suspira)**… ¿Por qué?...solo respóndeme con eso me bastaría…

* * *

**Yay! :3 Ahora si acualize rápido cx por cierto esta historia la actualizo cada miércoles :3 y si me da tiempo antes :3 **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado me costo trabajo inspirarme ._. estaba viendo videos de Sendokai cap 39 7u7 yo se que algo le hizo el tipo malo XDD yo lo se... cx me dejan intrigada ¬¬ cx pero buano nos vemos en la continuación.. **

**Saludos!**

**~Elise~ **

**PD: Temperance no te he mandado PM porque algo anda mal en eso.. :P cuando se arregle te enviare un mensaje ;) **

**PD2: ¿Qué mas quieren que actualize?**


	5. Chapter 5

Continuación…

Los secretos son secretos, las mentiras destructoras, las miradas engañosas y los corazones traicioneros… mi vida siempre giro entorno a eso a mentiras, secretos, hipocresía y ahora que mi vida daba un giro inesperado simplemente lo arruinaba con mi vivir... que hubiera sido de mi entorno si no hubiera existido?... nunca lo sabré ni encontrare la respuesta en un libro…mis problemas si tienen solución… solo que cuando la logro encontrar es cuando ya todo está perdido y no lo puedo recuperar… así de fácil es esto; arruino las cosas.

Solo podía pensar en sus palabras…sus palabras me dolieron mucho más de lo que piensa…su corazón odiándome…mi vida perdiendo su curso y su sentido…mis amigos alejándose…mi único familiar desaparecido o en este caso muerto…mis babosas repartidas…mis enemigos aprovechándose…al final todo esto me guía hacia una sola cosa: mi destrucción total.

-Veo que no suplicas con que te deje libre eh?- me desconcentro su comentario, al voltear a verlo él lanzó una sonrisa socarrona y me pregunte cuanto tempo llevaría allí parado observándome en silencio pero ante su comentario claramente se estaba burlando de mí al verme en ese estado de agonía y dolor en el que estaba sumido, estaba disfrutando mi dolor, se burlaba de mí en mi cara, estaba cobrando venganza…los meses que pase derrotándolo, venciéndolo, riéndome en su cara ahora se desvanecieron y quedaron en esto: él ahora se burlaba de mí y cuando estaba de buen humor me humillaba ante sus secuaces.

-¿Para qué suplicar? Lo he perdido todo y ahora espero con ansias mi destrucción…tal y como querías verme aquí estoy… a tus pies…véngate, humíllame si quieres a mí ya me da igual…- me di la vuelta no tenía ganas de hablar con él hace ya casi 3 semanas que me ha mantenido encerrado, nunca sabré el porque me hizo esas heridas, el porque me hizo cortadas en el rostro… solo sé que rompió mis muñecas de tal manera que ya no pudiera agarrar una lanzadora de nuevo el deseaba tener a Bajoterra comiendo de la palma de su mano y ahora con mi "desaparición" obtendría lo que quería: vengarse de aquellos que alguna vez se burlaron de él.

Tras mi reciente "desaparición" la gente había perdido esperanza de todo, Bajoterra cada día se hacía de nuevos villanos comprados por Blakk mientras que el pueblo solo esperaba con ansias el final, habían perdido la fe en todo…yo los decepcione…

-Esperar tu destrucción…por favor…- voltee para verlo a la cara él se burlaba de mis palabras pero no podía hacerle nada estaba encerrado, la única cosa que nos separaba eran esos barrotes de metal…desearía ponerle las manos encima…poder golpearlo…desquitarme con él…-yo soy tu destrucción…-se acercó a mí y me agarro del cuello de mi camisa.- ¡mírame! Yo soy tu destrucción…y juro que te iré destruyendo poco a poco Eli Shane…mira tus cicatrices ¿te gustan? - río entre dientes y a continuación me aventó yo caí al suelo deseando tener tanta fuerza como para ponerle las manos encima pero no podía: me había fracturado – ¡mírate! Tan débil…parece que ahora toca cobrar venganza ¿no?...- y con esto último dicho se marchó…me dejo ahí a mi suerte…hace tiempo que había dejado de comer…la comida que me daban aquí era pura vasca…y a causa de ello mi cuerpo perdía calcio e hierro… mi final había comenzado.

Cuando llegue aquí todo fue horrible detestable, cada día una humillación cada noche una pesadilla…me trataban como a un perro de la calle…me trataban como una basura y no los culpaba por ello yo también me sentía así una basura en medio de todo…un estorbo en medio de todo…

"mírenlo tan débil… es una basura" se burlaban de mí en mi cara…me tachaban de basura, me decían débil, princesa, algunas veces decían que no lograría vivir mucho tiempo, que no aguantaría sus humillaciones, que caería…que agonizaría de dolor a causa de los golpes que me daban… que moriría a causa de las heridas…que me desnutriría a causa de la comida y que en poco tiempo caería y la venganza del doctor Blakk sería cumplida…pero mírenme ahora sigo vivo… débil pero vivo…vivo por ella… porque sé que cuando vuelva podrá curarme…por eso sigo vivo.

Me senté en la parte más oscura del cuarto, atraje las rodillas hacia mí me quede con la vista perdida en el techo…aguantaba por ella…resistía por ella…vivía por ella…las puertas volvieron a abrirse para anunciar la llegada del Dr. Blakk de nuevo… ya estaba harto de que se burlara de mi…se situó enfrente de mí separado por los barrotes, sonriéndome con malicia…me le quede viendo intrigado pero sabía perfectamente que venía a humillarme ante sus secuaces pero detrás de él se situó una silueta femenina…¿era ella?...acaso venía por mi…deseaba con ansias de que fuera ella…pero la chica dio un paso adelante…era ella…pero ¿Por qué la habían atrapado?... ella que hizo para que la atraparan… no lo sé… Blakk abrió la celda en la que me encontraba…situó a la otra chica y salió riendo satisfecho…pero de que se estaba riendo?...

* * *

**Que les pareció? :3 esta historia va dando un giro impresionante no lo creen? porque yo si :3 **

**Saludos! nos vemos en la continuación **

**~Elise~**

**PD: actualice antes porque estoy en época de exámenes y dudo me dejen usar la pc al menos el cap de esta semana esta publicado.. :3**

**PD2: Angela-Li Raul-Marverel tienes razón este fic parece poesía y quizá lo es :3 Temperance-Sunlight también me había dicho lo mismo :3 **

**PD3: espero les este gustando la historia ;) **

Saludos a todos! Gracias por pasar a leer :3 Los adoro! :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Continuación… **

Al verla a los ojos percibía una agonía intensa que iba esparciéndose desde su cuerpo hasta su corazón y me pregunte si cuando me trajeron aquí debía de tener la misma cara, la misma agonía, el mismo dolor. Brodi camino lentamente hacia mí su mirada estaba fijada en un ángulo que no logre descifrar simplemente su mirada estaba vacía y fijada en algún punto de la pared perdida…se recargo en esta y resbalo poco después quedo completamente inconsciente…cuando alce la vista vi a Blakk mirándome con satisfacción, por fin había logrado lo que quería, le había hecho lo que a mí me había hecho y eso lo dejaba satisfecho.

-¿Qué planeas hacer con todo esto… con todo el mal que causas sobre nosotros los lanzadores… que planeas?- miraba en dirección a Brodi, mirándola con preocupación, volví mi vista hacia él, relativamente sabía que Blakk no iba a responderme pero al menos tenía que intentarlo, necesitaba que me revelara alguna información poco convencional para con ello lograr armar las piezas de mi rompecabezas.

-Solo planeo _destruirlos_- respondió vagamente sabiendo que con ello no me contestaba ninguna pregunta que le plantee pero ya me había acostumbrado a ello, era un villano no era un tipo con secretos por descubrir aunque me estaba planteando seriamente que fuera ambas cosas en una… dos personalidades en una… aún tenía demasiados secretos por descubrir en lo que concierne a mi padre…la primera y última vez que hable con Blakk , recuerdo la frase, salida de su propia boca, salida desde su maldito e insignificante corazón lleno de maldad… "siempre hay dos versiones de la misma historia, Eli." y no cabe duda que fuera así pero el problema aquí seria _que versión seria real._

-Eso no me responde nada- refunfuñé en volumen bajo, pero alcanzo a oírme y por la cara que ponía le había arruinado su alegre día, me enorgullecí de nada más pensarlo pero me atemorice al saber que era lo que me haría…por su parte solo recibía humillaciones, malas contestaciones, malas caras, pero fuera de eso ya me había acostumbrado a la forma en la que me trataba, relativamente ya era normal para mí, ya nada me asustaba excepto que me limitaba a pensar que sería capaz de hacerme con tal de conseguir él la victoria y claramente sabia de sobra que no me dejaría ir de aquí hasta conseguir lo que quiere y desea su maldito corazón.

-No tendría por qué responderte nada, tú no eres nada para mi podría desecharte en este mismo instante, pero…-se quedó pensativo y se quedó mirándome con una expresión que no alcanzaba a comprender solo sabía que no era ni felicidad ni enojo había algo entre esas dos cosas que me resultaba interesante, solo que no podía percibirla ni describirla.- simplemente no lo hago, eres tan importante para mí que no puedo desecharte…ni siquiera eso…-se quedó callado quizá eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras había revelado demasiado, no podía desecharme, me necesitaba, yo era algo fundamental para él eso no cabía duda pero ¿Para qué me quería? Esa era la pregunta en la que en este caso se centraba todo y la que menos podía yo responder aun intentando armar las piezas del rompecabezas.

Blakk se quedó pensativo unos minutos, no me miraba a mí, se quedó mirando a un punto perdido, estaba en su mundo quizá estaba intentando calibrar que era lo que él había revelado en sus palabras pero yo ya había comprendido para que me quería, sabía perfectamente por que no podía desecharme, sabía perfectamente para que me tenía aquí, pero antes siquiera de atreverme a echárselo en cara para saber que era verdad se fue…no me humillo ni nada por el estilo, solo se fue… eso me dejo consternado y aliviado al mismo tiempo.

Me gire hacia Brodi que aún permanecía inconsciente, me recargue al lado de ella, atraje su cuerpo hacia mi regazo, al menos mínimo para servirle como almohada, su respiración estaba entrecortada pero no le pasaría nada, al menos no hoy ni mañana, comencé a acariciarle el cabello en un intento desesperado de que pudiera unir las piezas y encontrar la respuesta.

Por ahora me quedaría aquí, a espera de mi destrucción pero antes debía conocer el motivo por el cual llego ella aquí… ¿Qué le habían hecho?... yo de sobra sabía para que me necesitaban, solo que no planeaba gritarlo, ni decírselo, ni nada por el estilo, hasta ahora solo lo mantendría en secreto a la espera de otra posible revelación de Blakk.

* * *

**Y bien.. :3 que tal les parece la historia?... la subi antes... he estado teniendo mucha inspiración y muchas ideas debido a los libros que leo XDD... como ven estoy relativamente feliz :3 y les informare que ya me compraron mas libros *-* libros *-* XD dos de hecho :3 les dire los títulos por si quieren saber... **

**1: Designio-Amanda Hocking- Saga Lazos de Sangre- ultimo libro **

**2: Cartas para Elise-Amanda Hocking **

**PD: ahora saben de donde saque el nombre :3 y tambn en honor a Eli XD Eli-Elise XD :3 (Saludos a las chicas que quieren a Eli y que creen que están locas.. no se preocupen yo soy una de ellas XD)**

**PD2: Debido a que no acabe los especiales en el mes indicado los eliminare hasta previo aviso... no creo que tenga caso continuarlos sabiendo que no es la época... los mejorare y cuando sea el mes los subiré redactados mucho mejor :3 **

**PD3: "Relativamente" se ha convertido en mi palabra favorita XD **

**Saludos!**

**~Elise~ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Continuación… **

Mis días se convirtieron en una eternidad estando aquí encerrado, Brodi aún no despertaba, mi equipo ya no me extrañaba, mis enemigos…se alegraban y Trixie…bueno…no hay mucho que decir sobre ella, debía quedar en el olvido igual que mi padre que aun después de que paso mucho tiempo desde que se fue sigo extrañándolo cada día, ella sin embargo no se ha ido, a veces pienso que cuando salga de esta celda ella estará allí…esperándome con los brazos abiertos gustosa al verme después de tanto, a veces ese es mi consuelo, a veces esa es mi anestesia, a veces ese es mi sueño…vuelve…vuelve…cerré los ojos con fuerza deseando que esto solo fuera una maldita pesadilla…solo eso una maldita pesadilla…una lagrima caprichosa comenzaba a resbalar por mi mejilla, encontré el dolor…al fin encontré el dolor que tanto estaba buscando y con ello encontré varias cosas como: agonía, sufrimiento, destrucción…mi cuerpo estaba allí, seguía respirando, comiendo, haciendo cosas normales pero yo no me encontraba allí solo estaba consciente de que existía.

Cuando dormía solía despertarme en la madrugada tras recordar el golpe de la realidad en mis sueños…sentía una opresión en el pecho que me impedía volver a conciliar el sueño…solo pensaba en salir de aquí… en poder volver a ver a las babosas…la naturaleza…poder volver agarrar una meca-bestia…poder volver a lanzar una babosa…

Brodi aún no despertaba, Blakk aún no volvía y mi padre sabrá Blakk donde lo tiene encerrado…él no podía eliminarme por una razón y esa razón era que obligaba a mi padre a hacer algo… mi padre seguía vivo… eso era lo que me había dicho la última vez que hable con él claro implícitamente…no podía eliminarme por eso…por mi padre si él ya no estuviera aquí como me había dado a entender la primera vez que llegue aquí ya me habría eliminado como el tanto deseaba hacerlo.

Ya no recordaba nada de ella, pareciera que le tiempo la fue convirtiendo en un recuerdo, solo eso un recuerdo, y quizá si siguen manteniéndome aquí en esta estúpida celda, para ese entonces la habré olvidado para siempre, quedara en el olvido y probablemente si perdiera la memoria todo sería mucho mejor, no sabría nada de mí y podría volver a comenzar de nuevo mi vida, me uniría a Blakk sin saber el motivo…si, tal vez todo sería mucho mejor si perdiera la memoria eso me queda claro.

Brodi comenzaba a moverse: estaba despertando…me incline para poder observar su rostro tan cicatrizado como de seguro debía estarlo el mío, pero por el momento solo podía ver sus ojos, transmitían dolor, sufrimiento, agonía, era muy inusual en ella, algo debía haberle pasado antes de que llegara aquí que la dejo en ese estado…y estaba dispuesto a ayudarla con eso… debía escucharla tal vez eso era lo tanto me había pedido a gritos…y estoy dispuesto a escucharla.

-¿Brodi?- seguía sin decir nada, solo se quedaba mirando a un punto ciego en el piso, seguía soñando: seguía soñando despierta.

-¿Eli?- se incorporó, se sentó a mi lado y se puso su mano en la frente, le dolía la cabeza o al menos eso era lo que me imaginaba, eso era lo que suponía.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- le pregunte, ella observaba mi rostro, observaba las cicatrices que Blakk me había hecho y yo también observaba las suyas, sus cicatrices estaban en el mismo lugar, el mismo angulo que las mias, solo quedaba preguntar ¿Para que tantas cicatrices? ¿Para que tanto suspenso? ¿Para que tanto dolor?...

-No…no lo recuerdo- respondió temblorosa, atrajo sus piernas hacia ella deseosa de ocultar la cara entre ellas.

-¿No lo recuerdas?...

-No…intentaba sacarte de aquí…pero cuando iba a lograrlo quede inconsciente… y desperté aquí…

-Y ¿Cómo supiste que estaba vivo?¿Como supiste que estaba aquí?¿Quien te envió?...

-Tu padre me envió…

Todo en esta vida se paga y Blakk algún día lo pagara, tal vez no hoy, ni mañana, ni pasado, solo algún dia lo pagara, algún día, algún día…

* * *

**Yay! :3 Me prestaron la computadora cx ahora si pude actualizar, no a tiempo pero mejor tarde que nunca ¿no? cx **

**¿Les esta gustando? ¿Qué giro quieren que de la historia? (me gustaría saberlo cx para así darme un idea :P)**

**¿Reviews? (siento que me ignoran xc) **

**Saludos a todos espero se encuentren bien...**

**Bonita tarde!**

**~Elise~ **

**PD: Aun sigo con mi dolor de cabeza xc pero por actualizar me lo aguanto cx **


	8. Chapter 8

**Continuación…**

-Como que mi padre te envió…pero si él... p-pero… ¿no lo tenía Blakk como esclavo?-estaba perplejo, sabía perfectamente que mi padre estaba vivo solo que pensaba que Blakk lo tenía encerrado y me usaba a mí para que el siguiera trabajando y no intentase huir.

-Tú lo has dicho, lo tenía como esclavo, él escapo, un día bajaron la guardia y Will lo aprovecho para huir, quería verte tenía tantas ganas de verte… pero…-bajo la vista- cuando se enteró…no quiso saber más nada de nada...

-¿De qué se enteró?- mi ritmo cardiaco iba subiendo, la preocupación, la agonía, la soledad iban haciendo mella en mí, provocando que mi corazón latiera con más potencia, deseando que Brodi contestara la pregunta, deseando que me resolviera todas mis dudas, deseando que tuviera el poder de sacarme de aquí para poder ver lo que ha pasado en mi ausencia.

-Se enteró… de que habías tenido un accidente y… habías muerto…- durante mi vida entera deseaba morir realmente, deseaba desaparecer, pero ahorita me doy cuenta de que el querer morir ya no lo es todo para mí, quiero salir de aquí, correr, desaparecer en medio de la nada y luego volver a comenzar desde cero, volver a comenzar la misma historia pero esta vez sin un punto final, con un infinito como final y un para siempre en nuestro mirar, nosotros antes de rendirnos fuimos eternos…éramos… ahora ya no somos nada, quiero verte, deseo verte pero debo mantener distancias y aprender a ser feliz sin ti aunque sea doloroso… (Se refiere a Trixie XDD)

-Pero… si yo estoy aquí… estoy encerrado… acaso Blakk nunca lo obligo a trabajar para poder verme a mí?

-Will pensaba que los videos que Blakk le mostraba sobre ti eran una farsa eran solo una ilusión para mantenerlo encerrado, por eso escapo…para poder comprobarlo con sus ojos…pero luego se enteró de que habías muerto, según en las noticias, habías intentado escapar de Industrias Blakk pero no pudiste, tuviste el accidente y no sobreviviste… bueno eso fue lo que paso en las noticias…

-Pero... ¿Cómo es eso posible?... y no se les ocurrió venir a comprobar que no estaba aquí?...

-No, Blakk los compro para que dieran esa noticia y los amenazo con que si decían la verdad serian comida para babosas…

-Y ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?...

-Mmm…-se encoje de hombros- tengo mis métodos... Eli, no me juzgues…

-Pero no te estoy juzgando… ( .-. esta sería su cara XDD)

-Por si pensabas hacerlo...- esbozo una sonrisa torcida- pero antes... ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí?

-Amm... prefiero no contar esa historia…-baje la vista, no quería volver a revivir ese dolor, esas palabras, esos corazones rotos, pero al parecer fue tarde, el dolor era agobiante, lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por mis mejillas, atraje mis piernas y oculte mi cara en ellas, quería que Brodi no me viera, quería que no se enterara de cuan bajo había caído, deseaba desaparecer, volver a comenzar, volver a repetir la historia, volver… vuelve…volvamos a hablar todos los días, volvamos a desvelarnos contándonos historias, contándonos nuestras fantasías, nuestros sueños, vuelve a contarme tus cosas, vuelve a escucharme, vuelve hacerme sentir mejor, vuelve a alegrarme el día…vuelve…

-¿Eli?...- y después un gran silencio incomodo invadió la celda, nadie hablaba, nadie decía nada, el silencio ocupaba todo el lugar, estaba asfixiándome, quería hablar, quería que me escuchara, quería que me aconsejara, quería que ella volviera, me abrasase y me dijera que todo estaba bien, que seguía esperándome, que seguía amándome…. La ame por mucho tiempo en silencio…y ella nunca noto que yo la amaba… me veía como un amigo pero yo la veía como un ángel, la amaba de verdad y nunca noto que yo la amaba….

-Brodi…- respondí con voz temblorosa, tantos recuerdos me habían formado un nudo en la garganta y me era difícil hablar ante el mar de recuerdos que surgía en mi cabeza.- llegue aquí por ella…por Trixie…-baje la vista, ella me miraba con perplejidad lo que me hizo suponer que aún no se sabía toda la historia.

-Pero… ¿Qué paso?..

-Ella… me lastimo… me hirió…pero a pesar de todo sigo amándola con todo el corazón, Brodi…

* * *

**Actualice el miércoles \*0*/ aleluya XDD ¿no? cx **

**Bueno pues espero les haya gustado (; los veo hasta la próxima actualización :3 **

**Saludos a todos!**

**¿Reviews? ( es que me ignoran T.T y siento feo u.u *se va al rincón y se hace bolita* T.T) **

**~Elise~ **

**PD: Anónima: Gracias por decirme que tengo talento... lo que me lleva a preguntarme.. ¿Enserio crees que tengo talento? :D Wow ni yo misma podría llegármela a creer :/ (ataques depresivos de ves en cuando u.u) Saludos anónima! :D **


End file.
